


Mystery Solved

by arurinn



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arurinn/pseuds/arurinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monomi can only wonder why Monokuma treats her the way he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystery Solved

Monomi was all but content after a long, tireless day of keeping tabs on all her students. This was not to say that she didn’t enjoy her job, by any means. But even for someone like Monomi, there were times when too much was just too much. And as per usual, her tormenter, Monokuma was giving her as hard a time as ever. Naturally. 

Every day he would taunt her, tease her, and in front of their students, no less! Monomi finished up her duty of checking the premise, then puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms over her chest, kicking the floor as she returned to her room. Never did she recall doing anything to cross him, so his behavior still held no explanation. Monomi’s Mystery. She pouted slightly just thinking of it. 

So it was of much surprise to Monomi when Monokuma himself stumbled down towards her before she could reach her abode, a sinister grin on his face. The two-toned man approached her as if this was completely normal. Monomi tensed up. Why was he here? If was after hours and Monomi was on duty tonight, so there was no reason for him to be up and wandering around. Unless, he was specifically looking for her, that is. Monomi scrunched her eyebrows together and began tugging on one of her twin tails nervously. No way would that be the case. 

Monokuma had finally caught up to her, and started off with tugging on her ear. “Monomi, Monomi! I need your help for a bit, upupupupu!” Monomi started to shake slightly, and puffed out her cheeks. The meek girl tried to pull away, but it was only until Monokuma let go that she was able to break free. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes as the taller boy laughed at her. 

“W-what do you need?” She tried, hoping this could be done with. Wasn’t it enough to have to deal with this during the day, but the night, too!? Monokuma laced his long, slender fingers together dubiously. 

“Well. It is of upmost interest that we retrieve a certain…yes, item for our wonderful students to receive tomorrow!” He began to cackle to himself, and Monomi felt a stone drop in her stomach. 

“P-please tell me what it is for! I’ll only help if it is something non-harmful for the students…” She trailed off at the glint in his eye. Her gaze lowered, eventually dropping to stare at her pink shoes. The girl could practically feel his piercing stare boring holes through her. Monomi knew he wasn’t going to be taking no for an answer. 

“Fine…” She relented, “I’ll help.”

Monokuma ‘s demeanor changed completely, as he clapped his hands together, delighted, as if she had just offered to pay for his housing expenses. “Why, how wonderful of you to offer your help! We’d better hurry, now!” And with that, he grabbed her hand, much to Monomi’s surprise, and dashed across the island. Monomi had to use her free hand to weigh down her skirt.

“W-wait, Monokuma!” But the boy didn’t even look back. Finally, the out of breath pair stopped in front of a small storage closet. Monomi’s small hands rested on her knees as she doubled over, trying to regain her breath. As she did, she glanced over towards Monokuma. Why was he doing this? Couldn’t he have done this himself? But her thoughts were interrupted as Monokuma reached for the door and opened it. The two went inside, Monomi trailing behind cautiously. In her nervousness, she doltishly closed the door behind her.

The storage closet was rather small, maybe large enough to be able to accommodate a car, perhaps. A small sliver of a window was located at the very top of the wall. There was no light switch, meaning that the two had to reach around in the dark. 

“Monokuma, what are we even looking for!?” Monomi whispered as she aimlessly felt around the shelves in the darkness, trying her best not to get her ears or dress tangled amongst the chaos. 

“Upupu, you’ll know once you find it.” Frustrated at his vagueness, Monomi turned and met face with the door. She reached for the doorknob and pulled, but to her disbelief, it was stuck. She yanked again, but to no avail. The realization of being trapped dawned on her. 

“What, did you find it?” her partner called, oblivious to the situation at hand. 

“No…” Monomi swallowed. “M-Monokuma…I think…we’re stuck…” Even in the darkness, she could see Monokuma’s silhouette pause his task and rise from his searching position, and just make out his eyebrow raising. Forgetting the task at hand, he pushed past her quite roughly, as if in a hurry, and tried at the doorknob, his wrist twisting at it repeatedly with added force. Still, stuck. 

“Well!” He sounded rather flustered, which was a bit of a shock to Monomi. She was always so used to him always being in control of the situation, that this side of Monokuma was strange to see. “The door seems to be stubborn…we might just have to hide out here until morning. One of those nosey students are bound to find us!” Monomi felt a cold chill shoot up her spine. Spend the night here? In a closet? With Monokuma!? She instinctively drew her arms over herself protectively, as if prepared for the worst.  
He saw this and rolled his eyes. 

“Oh, loosen up, will you? I’m not going to do anything stupid.” Monomi reddened a bit. What was his change of tone? He sounded less sinister and bouncy, and more serious and down to earth. She wondered if his eccentric slightly-off-the-rocker persona was something he did only in front of others. Monomi stared at him. But why?

The silence that fell between them filled the space of the entire closet. It was suffocating, and the only sound was of their breathing, and the slight draft coming from the air vent, chilling the space. Monomi leaned against the wall, and slowly slid down, hugging her knees to her chest. She didn’t want this to continue, she wanted to leave. Having them alone like this was all too much for her, after such a long day. Her worries drifted from one to the other; thoughts of having Monokuma tease her all night and the students having misunderstandings if they were found in the morning swirling in her mind. 

“Hey.” Monomi jumped slightly, and wavered her eyes to meet his in the darkness. He too, was sitting, but across from her in a slouched position. For the first time, Monomi noticed how small he was. Not height-wise, of course, considering the boy towered about a head above her. But his boisterous, intimidating aura he usually had surrounding him had dissipated. She wasn’t sure if it was the time of day or the situation, but this may have been the most authentic Monokuma that Monomi had ever seen. Him without the filter. He was always so mysterious and so in control, it was a foreign thought to have that Monokuma and Monomi might not have been that different after all. 

“Did you not hear me? Monomi.” Said girl shivered, and peeped in response.

“Yes?” In the darkness, the heavy tension waded, and projected their words. Monokuma scooted closer to her, until the two were shoulder to shoulder. Thump, thump. The sound of her own beating heart resounded within her, and blood rushed in her ears. She was so close to him, that she could feel the ends of his soft hair tickling her shoulder. His scent was mute, and almost cold and lonely. Monomi wondered how that made sense, and blushed a bit at the realization that she could smell him. A small part of her wondered what thoughts were going on in his mind, as well. 

“Can we stay like this? Just for a little while…” His voice sounded hoarse, and soft. Monomi responded by finding his hand, and holding it gently as he lay his head on her shoulder. The two breathed in unison, and Monomi thought she could hear the beating of his heart over her own, if that was even possible. 

 

“...Are you lonely?” Monomi asked softly, grazing her thumb over his hand. She felt Monokuma nod his head yes into her shoulder.

“Are you sad?” Another nod. Monomi’s heart was almost ready to burst. This version of Monokuma seemed so frail, and vulnerable. Despite their history, she wanted to hold him close, and tell him everything would be okay.

“I wanted to distance myself,” Monokuma began, his voice barely a whisper. “There is no place for me. There never was. That’s why I…” He never finished, but Monomi didn’t need him to. She’d understood everything. His pain and loneliness were so real, it hurt her. 

“Mystery solved.” She said to herself, so quietly that she was sure even Monokuma couldn’t hear her. And even If he did, he gave no indication that he could. The two of them sat there, comfortable in each other’s presence. As if they had a secret held only between them. Both Monomi and Monokuma’s breaths steadied, and with the soft sound of the draft from vent, they fell sleep in each other’s warmth. 

~

Monomi blinked awake, as harsh rays of sunlight filtered through the high window of the storage room. Monokuma still lay asleep on her shoulder, looking much younger and relieved than before. Careful not to wake him, Monomi yawned and stretched, and was about to carefully get up, when—

The door burst open, snapping Monokuma awake. A pale faced Mahiru stood at the doorframe, shocked by the sight of her two teachers snuggled up close, and waking up together. Snap! She took a picture with her camera, then trying not to grin, backed away from the doorstep and ran away. 

Monokuma and Monomi looked at each other, wide-eyed. Monokuma stood up abruptly. “She…she--!” Monomi grabbed his arm before he did anything rash. 

“Wait, Monokuma!” he looked at her, blushing and flustered, with tousled up bedhead. 

“B-but she--!” 

“It’s okay! It doesn’t matter, okay?” She smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress. “I’ll take care of it. Just let me—“ Her foot knocked into an opened box, and out of it tumbled small bunny keychains. Sixteen in all. Monomi picked one up, and examined it in the sun. Monokuma blushed to the tips of his ears.

“This…” She looked at him, her cheeks tinted pink. “Was this what you were looking for last night?”

He nodded meekly. “I thought I would bring you along…y’know, just to…” Monomi smiled, and nodded. Maybe Monokuma wasn’t as scary as she’d thought.

“Yeah. I got it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Waah this is my first work on this site! I hope it wasn't too cringey, as I wrote this on a bit of a whim in the middle of the night. I guess the fanart of these two got to me lmao. 
> 
> Also sorry for the super cliche scenario. But hey, what can we do at this point?


End file.
